doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:1ª temporada de South Park
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje1 = BVI Communications, Inc. (Original / redoblaje) |estudio_doblaje2 = Audiomaster 3000 (Doblaje censurado) |direccion_doblaje1 = Rolando Felizola / Verónica Rivas / Isabel Viera (Original) |direccion_doblaje2 = Jorge Roig (Doblaje censurado) |direccion_doblaje3 = Sin dirección (Redoblaje) |operador_tecnico = Rolando Felizola / Verónica Rivas / Isabel Viera (Original) Karina Lange / Mónica Maioli / Otros (Redoblaje) |direc_casting = Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Original) ¿? (redoblaje) Jorge Roig (Doblaje censurado) |fecha_grabacion = 1998 / 2011 (Original / redoblaje) 1998 (Doblaje censurado) |pais = Miami (Original / redoblaje) México, D.F. (Doblaje censurado) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1997-1998 |episodios = 13 |sucesor = Segunda temporada }} La primera temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 13 de agosto de 1997 por Comedy Central y finalizó el 25 de febrero de 1998, con 13 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó en 1998 en el canal por suscripción Locomotion. thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del doblaje original miamense thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del redoblaje de 2011 En este anexo no se incluye el doblaje mexicano de la serie puesto que no se ha podido encontrar la primera temporada con ese doblaje. Reparto base Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Cartman Gets an Anal Probe Notas *En el doblaje original, un loop de Kenny quedó mudo. Música (Doblaje original) *'Te voy a hacer el amor, mamita' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Yo te haré el amor, mi nena' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Episodio #2: Weight Gain 4000 Notas *En el redoblaje de 2011, la canción que canta Kathie Lee en el concurso se dejó en inglés. Música (Doblaje original) *'Si me pudieran ver' **Interpretada por una actriz desconocida (Kathie Lee). *'Oh, Kathie Lee' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Oh, Kathie Lee' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Episodio #3: Volcano Notas *En este capítulo Randy aparece por primera vez, y en el doblaje original no es doblado por Rolando Felizola, sino por un actor desconocido que también hizo voces adicionales en esta temporada e incluso regresó en la temporada 10 en 2006 a doblar voces adicionales, pero se fue en la temporada 12. *En el doblaje original, el nombre de Patrick Duffy fue cambiado por el cantante Ricky Martin. Música (Doblaje original) *'Aleluya, señor' **Interpretada por Larry Villanueva (Ned). *'Lava ardiente' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Kumbayá, señor' **Interpretada por un actor desconocido (Ned). *'Lava ardiente' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Episodio #4: Big Bay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride Notas *En este capítulo en el doblaje original Big Gay Al es llamado "Gran Pato Al". "Pato" es una expresión venezolana que significa "hombre afeminado". *En el doblaje latino original el nombre Richard Stamos fue cambiado por Julio Enrique Iglesias hijo del cantante Julio Iglesias. *En la versión original y en el redoblaje de 2011, Cartman menciona que los protagonistas de la serie Simons & Simons eran hermanos en la serie, pero en el doblaje original Cartman dice que Sonny & Cher se divorciaron antes de que ella se ganara el premio Oscar. Episodio #5: An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig Notas *En este capítulo por primera vez Randy es doblado por Rolando Felizola, quien desde entonces lo ha doblado sin interrupción (sólo con la excepción del capítulo "Stanley's Cup" de la temporada 10, donde le dobló Tomás Doval) hasta la primera mitad de la temporada 16, por decisión del actor en retirarse del doblaje de la serie. *En el doblaje original no se dobla la canción de Elton John. *En el doblaje original, un grito de Pip es doblado por Xavier Coronel. Música (Doblaje original) *'La noche es para amar' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'La noche es para el amor' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Episodio #6: Death Notas *Por una sorprendente coincidencia, Jorge Luis García dobló al Reportero del Canal 4 en ambos doblajes del capítulo. *En la versión original y el redoblaje se menciona que Terrance y Phillip fueron reemplazados por She's the Sheriff, mientras que en el doblaje original se menciona a Baywatch. Episodio #7: Pinkeye Música (Doblaje original) *'Te voy a clavar' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Te haré el amor' **Interpretado por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Notas * En el doblaje original, la voz de Adolf Hitler se dejó en versión original. * En el doblaje original, un loop de Kyle quedó mudo y otro quedó en inglés. * En el doblaje original, los nombres de Jackie Collins, Evel Knievel y Tina Yothers se cambian por Agatha Christie, Neil Armstrong y Shirley Temple respectivamente. Episodio #8: Damien Notas *En el doblaje original Damien es llamado "Lucifer", aunque en una escena Pip lo llama por su nombre original. *Éste capítulo marca la primera aparición del Sr. Mackey, y en el doblaje original no es doblado por Guillermo Sauceda (quien le dobló entre las temporadas 2 y 9), sino por un actor desconocido, en el doblaje mexicano es doblado por Humberto Vélez. Episodio #9: Starvin' Marvin Notas *En el doblaje original, Sally Struthers es llamada "Shelly Winters". *En el redoblaje del 2011, el nombre Starvin' Marvin fue traducido como "Muerto de hambre" Episodio #10: Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo Música (Doblaje original) *'Te deseamos felices pascuas' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. *'Judío muy solito en pascua' **Interpretada por Vivian Ruiz (Kyle). *'Papá Noel ya va a llegar' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Sr. Mojón). *'La mamá de Kyle es una puta en do menor' **Interpretada por Vivian Ruiz (Cartman). *'Te voy a hacer el amor, mamita' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). *'Sus rayos queman mis ojos' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel y cantantes desconocidos. *'Felizón es un gran mojón' **Interpretada por Larry Villanueva (Stan), Vivian Ruiz (Kyle y Cartman), Raúl Xiques y cantantes desconocidos. Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Que tengan feliz navidad' **Interpretada por Patricia Azan. *'Judío solitario en navidad' **Interpretada por Patricia Azan (Kyle). *'Santa Claus está al llegar' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Sr. Mojón). *'La madre de Kyle es una puta en re menor' **Interpretada por Patricia Azan (Cartman). *'Te acostaré frente al tronco' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). *'Sus rayos queman mis ojos' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. *'El mojón de navidad' **Interpretada por Patricia Azan (Kyle y Cartman), Rolando Felizola y cantantes desconocidos. Notas *Si bien en todos los capítulos del redoblaje de 2011 las adaptaciones musicales eran demasiado literales, en éste capítulo en particular fue muy notable pues tiene muchas canciones. Éste capítulo fue transmitido dos veces con el redoblaje de 2011, pero de pronto MTV decidió retirarlo de la rotación, e incluso en la edición en DVD de la temporada 1 que sacó Televisa en 2011 todos los capítulos sólo tienen (además del audio en inglés) el redoblaje de 2011, con excepción de este capítulo, en el cual incluyeron el doblaje original. Finalmente, un año después el capítulo volvió a ser transmitido con el redoblaje el 4 de mayo de 2012. *En éste capítulo el Sr. Mackey aparece por segunda vez, y en el doblaje original aún no fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda, sino por Tomás Doval, este actor lo volvería a retornar en la segunda mitad de la temporada 16. *Este capítulo también marca la primera aparición de Gerald, quien hasta la temporada 11 fue doblado por Tomás Doval, sin embargo en este capítulo le pone un tono distinto al del resto de la serie. *En el doblaje original, el comercial live-action ''del Sr. Mojón no fue doblado, y simplemente se transmitió en inglés con subtítulos, se desconoce si en el doblaje mexicano es doblado o transmitido en ingles subtitulado. Episodio #11 '''Tom's Rhinoplasty' Episodio #12: Mecha-Streisand Episodio #13: Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut Notas *En el doblaje original, ésta es la última vez que Tomás Doval dobló al Sr. Mackey, pero en el doblaje mexicano Ricardo Mendoza aun mantiene la voz en la temporada 2. Música (Doblaje original) *'Y esperas, y esperas' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Y esperas, y esperas' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Disponibilidad legal Doblaje original Desde que MTV Latinoamérica dejó de transmitir este doblaje y fue reemplazado por el redoblaje de 2011, no hay forma legal de conseguir los capítulos con este doblaje. La única excepción es el capítulo Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo, que fue lanzado en DVD con el doblaje original en dos ocasiones: *La primera en la edición Navidad en South Park lanzada por Televisa/Tycoon Entertainment a finales del 2010, antes de la existencia del redoblaje de 2011. *La segunda en la edición, también de Televisa/Tycoon, lanzada en 2011 de la primera temporada de la serie, en el cual Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo es el único capítulo que incluye el doblaje original y no el redoblaje de 2011. Al parecer en ese caso se decidió incluir el doblaje original debido a que las adaptaciones musicales del mismo capítulo en el redoblaje de 2011 fueron muy criticadas. Doblaje mexicano No existe ninguna forma legal de encontrar el doblaje mexicano de esta temporada, ni siquiera de forma ilegal en Internet. Al parecer en 2011 este doblaje se transmitió en Perú en el canal Panamericana Televisión, sin embargo no quedaron registros de ello. Redoblaje de 2011 En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica y Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmiten todos los capítulos con este redoblaje sin excepción. También está disponible en la edición de Televisa en DVD de la primera temporada, aunque como ya se mencionó, con la excepción de Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo, que incluye el doblaje original. Desde 2015, la temporada completa con el redoblaje de 2011 se encuentra disponible en la página South Park Studios. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Temporadas de series de Comedy Central Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 1990